La propuesta navideña
by calemoon
Summary: Es su primer aniversario y él no logró llegar a tiempo ... pero eso no significa que no pueda ser una inolvidable navidad.


**Nota: Personajes de Candy?? no me pertenecen =(**

**LA PROPUESTA NAVIDEÑA**

Por Scarleth

Este era el primer año después de que él le pidió fuera su novia. La joven miraba taciturna por la ventana y pensaba en el ausente.

-Es una pena, una verdadera lástima que no hayas podido regresar a tiempo – suspiraba mientras no dejaba de observar la silenciosa nieve que caía afuera del hogar.

Todo estaba listo. El hecho de que Albert no pudiera estar ese día no significaba que no hubiera dejado todo arreglado. Así que como cada año, el Hogar de Pony contaba con una suculenta cena y montones de regalos para los niños. Varios eran los sitios en los que el ilustre Sr. Andrey ayudaba y con mayor razón en esas épocas tan especiales para todos. No cabía duda de la generosidad del caballero y la primera en reconocerlo era Candice White, quizá eso entre muchas otras cosas terminó rindiendo su corazón ante el magnate.

-¡Vamos Candy! Apúrate – le decían los niños sacándola de sus cavilaciones y llevándola casi a rastras para alejarla de la ventana y pudiera estar con ellos.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy- les contestaba al ser conducida a donde se encontraba la Srita Pony y le Hermana María dando los últimos toques para la cena.

-Ya estamos aquí – anunció la rubia – ¿en qué más puedo ayudar?

-Me parece que acaban de llegar Annie y Archie – dijo la religiosa indicándole con la mano que fuera a recibirlos.

En efecto, el automóvil del matrimonio Cornwell se estacionaba y escasos segundos después entraban en el hogar cargando otra pila de juguetes para todos los pillines que morían por recibirlos.

-¡¡¡Feliz navidad a todos!!! – gritó Archie al tiempo que depositaba en el suelo el enorme costal de regalos.

-¡¡Tío Archie!! ¡Tío Archie! – lo llamaban los pequeños que corrían y saltaban llenos de alegría a su alrededor.

Annie estaba encantada, siempre le había gustado que los niños tuvieran esa debilidad por su marido y sobre todo, que él quisiera obsequiarlos a todos sin excepción. Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un hombre como Archie, pero él también tenía suerte por haber encontrado a una mujer que lo amara tanto.

-¡Candy! – se acercó la morena emocionada a saludar a su hermana.

-¡Annie! Que alegría que ya estén aquí – le contestó dándole un gran abrazo.

-Nos tardamos porque aquí el ayudante de Santa Claus no terminaba de envolver los regalos. No permitió que le ayudara con ninguno – susurró en su oído – deberías haberlo visto entre papeles, listones y cintas ...

Le recordaba tanto a Stear en muchos de los detalles que tenía, no podrían negar nunca que eran hermanos.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Annie y Candy ayudaban en la cocina a sus madres mientras Archie les organizaba juegos a los niños y los tenía corriendo por todo el hogar. Era un día hermoso, lleno de alegría, magia y encanto.

-Me siento triste – dijo repentinamente Candy.

-No será lo mismo sin él, pero hay que alegrarse. Si hubiera podido jamás faltaría a esta fiesta.

-Lo sé, pero lo extraño.

-¡Vamos¡ ¡Anímate! y mejor ayúdame a terminar de preparar la ensalada que tengo que sacar todavía los bombones ¿sí?

-Está bien – aceptó Candy acercándose a relevar a Annie que llevaba puesto un coqueto delantal navideño. La Sra Cornwell jamás perdía el encanto.

Por fin llegó el momento de la cena. La familia estaba completa y reunida. El árbol brillaba como con luz propia y el nacimiento resaltaba enormemente.. Todos tomaron su lugar y la Srita Pony comenzó a hablar.

-Niños, es momento de hacer la acción de gracias – dijo mirándolos con ternura al ver que todos juntaban sus manitas, cerraban sus ojos y se disponían a escuchar - Señor, te damos gracias esta noche porque nos permites reunirnos a compartir estos alimentos con la gente que más queremos. Te pedimos no te olvides de bendecir a aquellos que han hecho posible que por este gesto de generosidad conozcamos tu bondad. Te pedimos esta noche en que celebramos tu nacimiento que sea tu ejemplo lo que procuremos seguir en cada momento de nuestra vida y nos hagas comprensivos y amorosos con nuestros semejantes. Amén.

-Amén – respondieron todos a la vez.

-Yo te doy gracias – añadió Archie – por haberme permitido conocer a esta gran familia que ya llevo grabada en mi corazón y a los que estoy profundamente agradecido por el cálido trato que siempre han tenido conmigo. También te pido que les digas a mi hermano Stear y mi primo Anthony lo importantes que siguen siendo en mi vida y lo mucho que me hacen falta – una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero esas eran dos pérdidas que sencillamente no podría superar nunca. Su esposa lo tomó de la mano y con un ligero apretón le dio a entender que ahí estaba ella para hacer todo más sencillo.

-Y yo te pido, a nombre de todos los niños del hogar, que por favor Candy no se case nunca – dijo un pequeño en voz alta.

Los adultos voltearon a verse sorprendidos y no pudieron evitar reir por la cara que puso la aludida.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó volteando a verlos aguantando la risa - ¿Qué fue lo que pidieron?

-Que no te cases nunca Candy.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? – volvió a preguntar divertida por la carita compungida con la que la veían todos los niños.

-Pues porque si te casas ya no vas a venir tan seguido y luego cuando tengas hijos ya no nos vas a querer.

-¡Pero cómo se les ocurre! ¡Yo jamás dejaré de venir ni mucho menos de quererlos! ¡al contrario!

-Ya no tienen de qué preocuparse entonces – se escuchó una voz saliendo de las sombras.

-¡Albert! – exclamaron Annie, Archie y Candy sorprendidos por su presencia.

La rubia corrió veloz a sus brazos.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Estás aquí! – le decía toda emocionada y con el corazón brincándole de alegría.

-No podría dejar a mi dulce niña en nuestro aniversario, así tuviera que recorrer caminando la mitad del mundo – dijo abrazándola - Valió la pena después de ver este hermoso rostro sonriendo y además ahora sé que podré pedirte que te cases conmigo sin la preocupación de pensar en una negativa por parte de estos pequeñines.

Candy abrió su boca enormemente ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Ahora que saben que no los dejarás y seguirás estando con ellos – continuó mientras sacaba un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo y comenzaba a deslizarlo en el anular de su prometida – sé que apoyarán nuestro matrimonio y estarán felices por ti … ¿me equivoco? – preguntó volteando a verlos con una sonrisa cómplice.

Los niños tampoco podían decir nada, sólo veían a Albert y de reojo a Candy que a ese punto lloraba de emoción.

-En hora buena – dijo Archie acercándose a la pareja para abrazarlos.

Annie lo siguió y también lloraba al ver a Candy tan dichosa. Deseaba con toda el alma que ella fuera feliz y estaba segura que nadie mejor que Albert para llenar su vida.

-Me alegro tanto por ustedes – dijo Annie.

-Es todo tan inesperado – murmuró la rubia al ver el anillo en su dedo.

-Es simplemente hermoso Candy – añadió Annie mirando a los caballeros y a los niños que se habían reunido al rededor de la chica para observar el anillo.

-Candy ¿y podremos ir a la boda? – preguntó una pequeñita tratando de colgarse de su brazo.

-Todos irán a la boda Daisy – contestó Albert por su prometida mientras la tomaba de la mano – todos estarán en primera fila.

La risas y las felicitaciones no paraban hasta que la Srita Pony intervino.

-Bueno, se que estamos todos muy felices pero se va a enfriar la cena o ¿acaso ya no quieren cenar?

Todos los niños corrieron a tomar su lugar mientras la señorita Pony y la hermana María contemplaban felices la convivencia entre sus muchos hijos. La vida habia sido muy buena con ellas, ahí estaban sus hijas predilectas y tenían a una nueva generación gozando de salud, amor y bienestar … ¿qué más podían pedir?. Con un brindis y sonrisas pasaron la noche de navidad, con una nueva pareja comprometida y feliz, lista para pasar juntos el resto de sus navidades.

**FIN**

* * *

Aqui esta mi primer regalito de navidad para todas mis candy-amigas!!!

Este minific lo tenia empezado desde hace mas de dos años y medio y no mas no veia el probre para cuando ... asi que me puse la tarea de que aunque fuera chiquito pero lo tenia que acabar a la voz de ya!!!

El resultado fue este y espero de verdad que les guste. A mi me encanta la navidad ... se me hace el tiempo mas bonito del año y mas porque nace el niño Jesus ... asi que para no variar ... por aqui me tendran dejando regalitos especiales para festejar esta fiesta.

Comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran es bien recibido y como siempre tomado en cuenta.

Un besote de

Scarleth Andrey!!


End file.
